


Lost and found

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Magnus couldn't find his wedding ring anywhere!
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Kudos: 7





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark=Magnus.  
> Netherlands=Willhelm.

Magnus stood there, looking at his bedroom. No, no, no. How could that have happened? He was sure he had put his wedding ring on top of his bedside table. He left it there so he could shower. Now that he was all dressed up, it wasn’t there. 

The color on his face completely changed. He was so frightened that he seemed like he just saw a ghost. As much as he tried, he couldn’t remember where he had put his wedding ring. He could only think about his husband’s disappointment face when he decided to tell him the truth.

“He is gonna kill me,” He said out loud. 

They had been married only for one month. Magnus didn’t regret it at all. He often said that marry Willhelm was by far the best decision he had ever made. However, he was sure that Willhelm would question his commitment if he lost the ring so quickly.

He shook his head. He was going to find that ring, even if it was the last thing he had to do in his life. Soon, the bedsheets and pillows flew and landed on the ground. He opened every single drawer in the room and he even took all the clothes from there. 

He looked at the clock. Willhelm was going to return from work anytime soon. He needed to rush. He didn’t care about the mess that he was leaving behind him. He would come up with an excuse, as long as he could find that ring. 

He also looked behind the tv and between the papers that were on the desk. Then he went to the living room and did the same thing. He lifted the coach with difficulty, only to find a couple of bills that Willhelm swore were stolen, some toys belonged to their bunny, and a random comb. 

While he was kneeling on the floor, he looked at  Nijntje. He grabbed the holland lop very carefully. He looked at her black eyes for a while.

“Did you eat my ring, Nijntje? I hope not, because that’s going to be a very expensive trip to the vet” He said. 

The bunny just kept moving her nose. 

“Well, I hope I’m wrong” Magnus put Nijntje on the floor again and continued with his search. 

It wasn’t a big place, so his options were quite limited. He opened all drawers in the kitchen, opened the closet door, and threw all the cookware on the floor. He was so focused on his search that he didn’t realize how much time had passed already. 

“What in the ever-loving name of God is happening?”Willhelm saw the mess around the house.

Magnus was petrified when he heard his voice. He walked slowly to their living room, all sweaty and with a bit of dirt on his face. 

“I—” He swallowed his saliva with difficulty. He didn’t even dare to look at Willhelm’s eyes. 

Willhelm took a deep breath and making big steps between the fallen pillows, he grabbed Magnus’ hands. 

“It’s okay. You can tell me anything” He was more confused than anything else. 

“So…”Magnus took his time. There was no reason to hide what was going on “I lost my wedding ring”

Willhelm raised an eyebrow and then smiled. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s not funny, Will! Those rings were expensive and they were a matching pair!!!” Magnus said. 

“Wait one second” Willhem requested before going back to the entrance of their apartment.

Near the door, there was a small table and on top of that table, there was a small dish where they left their keys. From there, he grabbed a shiny ring and went back to his partner. 

“Here you go, my dear” Willhelm put the ring on Magnus’ finger, just like he did on their wedding day. 

Magnus was astonished. 

“How? I was sure that I took it off before shower” He couldn’t comprehend how his ring could have ended up there. 

“Maybe when we kissed goodbye” Willhelm calmly explained. He touched Magnus’ face, trying to calm him down. 

Magnus opened his eyes widely. Now he remembered that he thought something felt on that table, but couldn’t tell what was it. He hugged Willhelm so tight that both of them ended up falling on the floor. 

“I don’t what I would do without you!” Magnus said while smiling. He never felt so relieved like at that moment. 

“Well…” Willhelm looked at the mess that his partner had left behind “I can think on at least one thing”

“Do we have to?” Magnus rested his face over Willhelm’s chest. He was so tired after doing such a mess. 

“If we don’t, we can’t start our date night, remember?” He wasn’t feeling like doing the clean up either, but he couldn’t stand that mess. He was exhausted from work, but maybe it would be fun doing it with his partner. After all, he could not remember a single moment where he didn’t have a good time with Magnus. 

Magnus sighed. He couldn’t say no to that. 

“Then let’s go! I’ll make some coffee!” Magnus stood up and later helped his partner in doing so too. 

Willhelm thought that he definitely couldn't live without him. Despite that mess, he just knew he couldn’t imagine his life without that bubbly and handsome man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
